Claire, please be careful
by BadWolfReborn
Summary: Oh how he longs for the girls blood, and her company, but recently, he's wanted so much more at the same time. Would it all work out, if he was careful? THREE-SHOT. SONG-FIC
1. Chapter 1

_Songfic, based on Careful by Paramore._

_Set after Bite Club, but before Last breath._

_I have tried to relate the lyrics to each part of the story..._

**Claire, please be careful.**

_I settle down, a twisted up frown  
Disguised as a smile, well, you would have never known _

"Myrnin, are you Okay?" Claire whispered as she walked into the lab, concern rolling off her in waves. It wasn't all that surprising, really, seeing as I was stood still in the lab, a vial of silver held over my wrists as if I was- whats it called, those depressed people Shreve and Claire told me about weeks ago? Oh _yes_- an Emo Cutter.

"Dont worry, Kid, the leech's just having a mental breakdown." Frank jeers in her direction. That is what snaps me out of my coma, knowing how uncomftable she is conversing with that boy's dead father.

"Frank, leave now." I order, also knowing how much he hates being my... property. He disappears, although I can feel his presence watching over us. Damn him.

"Myrnin, are you okay?" Claire repeats, and I know that she is seconds away from running away to get Amelie, so I force a smile, so warm it leaves burns behind.

"Dear Claire, I'm fine. Just a little tired, I'v not been sleeping well and I'm working too hard- Oh that reminds me, theres an experiment I want to try!" I flutter away towards books and random equipment, leaving her with a shine in her eyes that only I see and no doubt of my words (even though they arn't true and I now have to make something up).

x

_I had it all, but not what I wanted, 'Cause hope for me was a place uncharted and overgrown_

Glancing up at the clock, I'm rather surprised that Claire hasn't already and asked to go home. Maybe she doesn't want to, and would rather stay here with me?

That thought leaves my cold, still chest warm for a few moments, until I realise that I have distracted her from her work and she's looking at the clock too.

"Oh- I hadn't known- erm... Myrnin, can I get a portal home?" Claire mumbled, alternating glances between the beaker and me and her hands. I take the beaker out of her hands, smiling slightly at the most miniscule of contacts between us, and she grins at me, all innocence and cheeriness and her quickness surprises even me when she hugs me.

For just a second of infinity, her hair brushed up agaist my neck and her chin pressed near my ribs, and I was the happiest dead man alive_. I bet I could persuade her if I ws to kiss her, right here, right now. The surprise would be enough, _I muse_. _Then, all too soon, she was flying away like the little bird she is to that damn boy that thinks he owns her.

That hug wont- cant- be all I ever get, but it will sedate me. For now.

x

_You'd make your way in  
I'd resist you just like this  
You can't tell me to feel_

I honestly dont know when it was that Claire wormed away into my heart. It could have been at any moment, for all I know it was the moment that I first met her. No, it was before that, it was a few weeks before she came to work for me.

I had sensed her in the ally in front of my house, in one of my less sane moments, and she was unsure but not frightened, even though her heart race had speeded slightly; I could smell her scent- Coffee, Dohnuts, Courage, Innocence, Intelligence, and the smell of a diferent place, a different world to the one she had already began to inhibit.

I was hungry, and insane, and every ounce of my being needed to taste her blood in order to bring me sanity just for a moment. I tried to compell her into walking niavly into my lab, but no such luck- and that ws strange, for never, in almost a thousand years of existance, had either human or vampire escaped my Compulsion even if I was insane at the time- especially if I was insane at the time.

Later, in a moment of sanity, a few weeks after Frank Collins and his mob of imbeciles had left town, I told Amelie what had happened. I learned that the girl who smelt like Coffee and Innocence was some University student named Claire Danvers, whom had already gotten mixed in with the... less polished parts of town. Claire, in the space of _two months_, had been bullied by the Mayor's Idiotic Daughter, moved in with a ghost and two troublemakers, tormented by Oliver and Brandon continuously, had her house almost burnt down, taken hostage by Frank, witnessed Sam Glass' staking (nasty business), seen her trouble-making boyfriend almost burnt alive, been present at the fledgling vampires salvation and had been attacked by Oliver, almost having been forced to sell herself body and soul to him to save those she apparently 'loved'.

"Body and Soul? Oliver hasn't offered one of those yet. He must really want this girl."

"He does. We all do, Myrnin, thats the thing." Amelie spoke, her usual calm puncuated with her body language, fidgiting and sighing. "You felt her... presence, did you not, the other week?"

"Yes, but I was fairly... out of it, at that point."

"She is rather intriguing, Myrnin. Even with all this, she hasn't shown any major signs of distress, and is still recieving top marks in all her classes. According to the principle, she is the brightest student ever to attend- many vampires have felt tht brightness, although the Humans remain fairly oblivious to it."

"Arn't they always?" Amelie smiled, just a hint of her lips turning up, and I knew from that she found my joke... amusing. A few moments of silence fell, and then Amelie turned back to me.

"I intend to sign her, partly to protect her from the average vampire- and Human, in some cases- but partly from keeping her away from Oliver. He is dangerous, both to her and our cause. He would destroy her, do you understand?" Amelie blabbers for the first time in at least 200 years, and I know she is explaining signing the innocent girl to herslef as well as to me. "Claire is fascinting to Vampires, especially taking in the scent of her blood. I do believe, that she could be increadibly useful to us, even excusing her... strange attractivness to Vampirekind." Amelie leant in close to me, and I followed suit, not entirely sure why. "I think she could find the cure, you know."

And that is when my fascination with Claire Danvers, 16, started.

x

_The truth never set me free  
So I did it myself_

I'm dreaming. I think. Theres large orange bubbles floating near by, I'm in a field and Claire is lying down, her head in my lap. Dreaming? She is, I dont know about oneself. I'm not sure because its such a foreign phenoman to me. Occasionally I sleep, but no matter what I told Claire, it doesn't really matter whether I do or not. I simply decided to sleep because I knew she was coming round tomorrow and I wanted the hours to fly as she did._  
_The way she was lying on me felt incredibly intimate, even though we were outide and fully clothed.

"You know this is just a dream, right, Myrnin?" Claire whispered alluringly as I lent in to kiss her. That didn't stop me.

"Oh yes," I whispered as I pressed my lips to hers, which did wake me up.

x

**So, yeah, this was kinda written in 15 minutes Maximum A) as a dare to myself and B) because I'v finished "Time never stops, so neither can we" & "Myrnin , how could you?", and I'v got writers block for "Forgivness bites" & "Love shall ruin us all" (yeah, unashamed promotions- check them). Also, I'v just noticed that the A on my keyboard is dodgy, so please excuse any random missing/misplaced A's. Thank you.**

**Rate & Review please?**

**5 reviews and I'll add another chapter!**

**Chloe x**


	2. Chapter 2

_Songfic, based on Careful by Paramore._

_Set after Bite Club, but before Last breath._

_I have tried to relate the lyrics to each part of the story..._

**Claire, please be careful.**

Part two.

_You can't be too careful anymore, When all that is waiting for you  
Won't come any closer  
You've got to reach out a little more...More, more, more, more_

"Myrnin, you cant be serious." Claire looked at me, breaking out of my embrace, dried tear tracks running down her face with a mixture of disdain, fear and... was that hope? Yes, yes it was, but which kind? Was she hoping I'd say I was joking, or was she hoping that I was being deadly (pun intended) serious? My God, I certainly _hope _it was the latter. She was so close to me, close enough that a single leap could result in her being trapped. The air shifted as she took a few slow, unsteady steps back. "Myrnin? You were joking right?"

Quivering, Claire stepped back further, about to run, but I leaped and reached her before her conscience had even realised what was happening, I had backed her up against the wall, my voice purring.

"No, Claire. I am not joking."

x

_Open your eyes like I open mine It's only the real world,  
life you will never know  
Shifting your way to throw off the pain,  
Well, you can ignore it, but only for so long_

_o0O0o 15 minutes earlier o0O0o_

"Ah, Claire, how nice for you to finally join me, anyone would think that you worked here..." I drawled, throwing a smug smile over my shoulder, in her direction. Being half an hour late, I decided, was grounds for me to pretend to not care before I asked her what was wrong- because something was definatly wrong. I could tell that with the increased heart rate and shaking hands she was desperatly trying to control. Also, her blood was more noticeable than normal, although that could be explained due to the pounding of her heart. Maybe.I turned to face her, and allowed my face to show the concern I had been feeling for almost an hour. "Claire, whats wrong?"

"Nothing." _Lies_. Her voice shook even more than her hands.

"Do not lie to me. You know it's... dangerous." I stepped minisculy in her direction, barely making any headway. It just felt nice to be a little closer. Claire sighed and rubbed her forehead with both hands, a small sign with I found terribly endearing.

"It- I just want to work, Myrnin. Please?"

"No, Claire. You would only make mistakes in this condition," I bluff, trying to get her to talk to me. Even after all the Draug business, I thought she trusted me, thought of me as a friend at the very least. "Seeing as whatever your problem is has kept you away for 40 minutes, it would be efficent to deal with it before it goes any further."

And then Claire did something she had never done in my presence before, save for the time I had tried to leave the boy behind in the water treatment plant.

Claire burst into tears.

"Claire, whats wrong?" I finally walked the final distance between us, and hugged her, ignoring the way her body felt pressed into mine, the way her skin warmed mine until I felt almost human, the way that her heartbeat pressed her delicate skin onto mine with an unassuming force.

"Shane- Shane- Oliver-"

My lips contort into a snarl at the words that Claire almost pronounces, and I am glad (_again_) that her face is pressed into my shoulder. What have they done now?

"What, Claire? What did they do?" I beg, needing for her to let me in, just this little bit, needing for her to want me to know. Wanting her to _need _me, even if it isn't in the same way as I _need _her. Claire breathed in once, a deep breath, and then a million words burst out.

"Shane dumped me! He was saying about how I'm _always _hanging about with Vampires, _even _after all the attacks recently and I _tried _telling him that thats my _job_, and that I _couldn't help it_- no offence to you, Myrnin, I'd proberly hang about with you anyway, maybe- and he called me a, a, a _fangbanger _and I _tried _to tell him I _wasn't _but he didn't listen and he never _fucking _listens! And then when I was walking out, he shouted that it doesn't matter, he'd rather spend time with _Monica Morrell _and _'comfort'_ her in a way that only he can, even though that _bitch _killed his sister and it hurts Myrnin because he _hates _her, he would never voluntarily spend time with her, but he _obviously _hates _me _more even though I _didn't do anything_-" She breaks off after a hiccup pratically makes her explode, and I begin rocking her gently, scared to see her let go like this, because one thing that Claire always is is strong. That damn boy always held her back.

"What about Oliver?" I half whisper, half afraid to know the answer.

"Oh, I bumped into him before and he's just being a douchebag like usual." With that, a small explosion of hysterical laughter erupts out of her tiny, delicte frame, showing me that the two encounters have rocked her foundations. "Whats wrong with me, Myrnin? What is it that ruins everything?"

I cant bear to see her like this, so in pain, so I gently lift her chin up (still attached to her face, obviously) until she's looking me in the eyes, hers with tears clinging to her eyelashes, which in turn are fluttering without her being aware of it.

"Nothing, my dear."

And just like in my dreams, I press my lips to hers.

x

_You look like I did  
You resist me just like this_

_o0O0o back to present o0O0o_

Seconds after she pulled away, I have her pinned to the wall, shaking in both fear and anticipation, even if she doesn't know it... yet.

"Myrnin, let me go?"

"No, Claire. You need me. I need you. Thats all there is to it. I cant- I shouldn't resist this anymore!" I growl, and she shudders, again in esctasy as well as nervousness (_although she refuses to accept it)_

And Claire, confused as she was, tried to push me back, tried to resist the growing tension inside her that even I could feel, tried to ignore the alluring pull of the worlds second oldest , for the first time in over a year, I put my feelings first and I kissed her again, more passionatly than last time, my lips moulding to hers perfectly. A small gron erupted from her lips, and finally she stopped pushing me away, hands gripping my shirt and pulling me closer to her until our bodies were connected. Thirst tried to pull me in, tried to make me bite into the tantalising scent of Claire, but I ignored it.

For my little Bird, I would ignore it forever.

I would be careful with My Claire.

x

**Who else watched the Olympic Closing Ceremony the other night? So proud to be British right now. We Kicked Ass. Also, we came third in the medals table, after the **_**USA **_**and **_**China**_**, both of which are **_**FRICKING MASSIVE! **_**We're a little island off France!**

**Also, please read "Watching you" by betterthannone-x as it was written FOR ME! *Dances in celebration* woo! **

**Review please!**

**Chloe xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Claire, please be careful.**

Part three- **the finale**.

Flora- I simply love how you gave me a massive anaylsis on the Olympics- but it **was **fabulous ^.^  
Bekah-Lauren.'D (I think thats how you write it) Thank you! I love your stories too, especially Guilty... hint hint!

Song- "THE ONLY EXCEPTION", by Paramore.

EVERYBODY PRETEND THAT MICHAEL AND EVE GOT MARRIED BEFORE LAST BREATH, PLEASE?

_And that was the day that I promised, I'd never sing of love if it does not exist  
But darling, you are the only exception  
_

-Author POV-

Lips pressing together in a haze of excitment and need, Claire pulled herself closer to Myrnin. Never had 'this' felt so right, in the two months since 'this' had started. Her 18th birthday had passed, as had Shane's Twentieth. Both occassions she had spent the days with him, before escaping using portals and the excuse of sleeping to be with the man she truly loved. Yesterday, Claire had finally told him that she loved him, and the look of adoration on his face was astounding.

"Claire, you dont have to do this if you dont want to." Myrnin mumured, stroking her cheek with the backs of his fingers.

"I do. I need to." Claire sighed.

"Do you want me there?" Myrnin pulled back a little, just enough to look her in the eyes as she decided. A small smile played along her lips, even as she got ready to break someone's heart.

"Always."

x

"What!"

"Shane, please listen, I-"

"Your breaking up with me for _that_?"

"I'm so sorry." Tears ran down Claire's face as she stepped forwards a little, hands up in surrender because no matter how right it was to be with Myrnin, it was wrong to not have told him before, or to not have left a gap between the two of them. "I didn't want this to happen. But its best for you to know."

Realisation dawned on Shane's face, masking the anger and heartbreak and hurt for a moment before the Aggression took its place.

"How long has this been going on?" Only silence greeted his answer. However, the slight flickering of Claire's head as she she almost turned back to look at Myrnin answered him. "A while, huh. How long? A day? A month? How long, tell me goddammit!" He yelled. There was no need to veil his anger because Eve and Michael were, for once, out of the house, doing things that married couples do. Doing things that Shane and Claire could have been doing if only it wasn't for Myrnin.

Claire muttered something under her breath, but Shane caught it, just.

"Three months. _Three months_." He ended with a small hiss that caused Myrnin to step forwards and drag Claire back.

"Pack your bags, love." Myrnin whispered to Claire as she fled the room, ready and willing to leave.

x

"You bastard." Shane said, rather calmly, watching Myrnin lean back against the door.

"No, I always knew my father, even if it was from my visits to his cage, and he and my mother were married long before my conception. Therfore, I am not a Bastard."

"She'll come back to me, you know."

"No. You see, she has been hurt by you far to many times."

"No she hasn't-"

"Your father. Your fighting. Your anger. You always put other things first, so you cannot blame her for running to me. And I fully intend on keeping her happy forever."

"She'll die, one day."

"If you had just listened to me, I said I'll keep her happy forever, not until she dies." Myrnin said with a sigh, throughily annoyed with the boys attempts at Raining on thier Parade.

"You intend on Turning her."

"Yes. Now, if you have quite finished, the Love of my life has finished packing, so I am leaving. With her."

"She'll come back to me."

x

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Myrniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin, happy birthday to you!" Claire sings/yells as she walked in from the kitchen, carrying a small cake- small, because it is just for the two of them, which is the way he prefers it. Laughing, Myrnin takes the cake from her hands and places it on the table Claire had cleared whilst he was sleeping.

"Thank you, my love." He whispers as her eyes turn serious, and she leans it for another heart-starting kiss.

Yes, just the two of them. The way he prefers it.

x

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Myrnin. I want this. I need you."

"Dwi'n dy garu di, fy hen dderyn bach," Myrnin whispered in her ear, causing shivers which felt like shockwaves. "Tell me if it hurts?"

"Of course."

And they led backwards on the bed together, finally joining in a way that neither had fully known they wanted until recently.

x

"Hello, Amelie."

"Myrnin. How is Claire?"

"She's good. What is it you called me for, if I may be so brash? You see, we were-"

"I don't think I want to know the end of that sentence!" Amelie said very, _very _quickly, her doubts confirmed by the wicked smile that consumed Myrnins face, as well as the shine in his eyes. They both faded when he noticed quite how serious Amelie was. "I have actually called you here with my concerns about your relationship. You are clearly in love, Myrnin, I have seen that since before you admitted it, even to her. nd the times I'v seen Claire since you... 'got together' have proved that she returns the feeling. However, this could be your downfall."

Myrnin nodded, once, understanding what she was saying, but not wanting her to continue. "I understand, Ma'am, but-"

"Myrnin, please." Amelie pleaded. "You need to listen to this, because I dont want to lose Claire. She has- rather strangly- grown on me.  
The way you two are together means that she is forgetting you are a vampire, and you are forgetting that you feed on the substance that keeps her alive. Not only a Vampire, but the most mentally unstable vampire in the history of existance, although that certainly has been disputed recently. In your... activities... you could slip. And then Claire would die."

Myrnin watched her carefully, unsure of what she wanted him to do.

"I love her, Amelie, even you have noticed. Do you wish for me to make her leave? Because I am afraid I-"

"If Claire is fatally injured, Myrnin, I give you permission to turn her. She is far too important for us to lose her."

"Thank you." Myrnin replied. "Now, may I go back to her?" The wicked smile once more claiming his demonour.

x

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Claaaaiiiiiiiiiiiire, happy birthday to you." Myrnin whispered as he rolled over in bed and began kissing her neck. Claire giggled.

"Myrnin, stop it! I cant think when you do that!"

"Exactly. Now is not the time for thinking."

"Oh, okay then." Claire laughed quietly as he moved the kisses downwards.

x

"Myrnin? How long have we been together?"

"You dont know?" Myrnin gasped, with a fake look of indignition plastering his face.

"Well, its been so awesome that parts of it have passed in a blur, so dont blame me!" She replied, hands on hips, and Myrnin replied with a wink.

"Eleven months, two weeks, 4 days since first kissed, little bird."

x

"Happy Anniversary, Claire."

"Happy Anniversry, Myrnin. Who's the lucky girl?" Claire pretended to mock.

"You are." And suddenly, in the middle of the quiet restaurant, in the Vampire section in which Claire was the only human, Myrnin went down on one knee and pulled out a small, blue velvet box. Claire gasped, and many Vampires glanced over, small smiles playing at thier lips, but most then turned away to give the poor man some privacy. Myrnins mouth opened and closed a few times, and only managed a few words once he re-found his voice. "You know, I do believe I'v forgotton what to say. Will you marry me?"

"Of course!" Claire smiled, and pulled him up so that thier lips touched gently, for once not caring about the Vampires around them, or the fact that this could somehow get back to Shane, or Eve and Michael (neither of whom had talked to her in a year). "I love you."

x

"Myrnin, stop." Claire demanded, back against the wall, Myrnins body keeping her there.

"Why would I do that? You smell so... alluring..."

"You'd stop because you love me." Claire whispered as the fangs she had not seen in so long pressed gently into her neck, before Myrnin pulled away, eyes open in horror, clearly remembering what he'd almost done.

x

"Myrnin, it's ok. Shush, baby, its ok." Claire held him carefully, not wanting to frighten him.

"Claire- in no way is it ok. I am so sorry. I am so sorry. I am-"

Myrnin curls up into himself against the wall, and begins repeating the words like a mantra, more to himself than to her, and Claire wonders if they could ever get past this. She could, because she loves him, and even if she had to turn Vampire earlier than intended, she would do it so that they could spend eternity together. Myrnin, on the other hand... if he had killed her, he never would have forgiven himself. Finally, Claire pulls his hands away from his face.

"Myrnin, listen to me. Its ok. You slipped. It wont happen again." Claire takes his hands and places it against her cheek, revelling in the way he looks at her, trusts her to know what she's doing, until she cant bear it anymore and leans in gently. "I love you."

x

"Claire?"

Claire turns around, mouth wide open at the sight of the twenty-one year old girl who stands in the doorway, looking both frightened and defiant at the same time.

"You came!" Claire squeals, and runs over to the girl, and they hug, the past two years dissapearing like fog in sunshine, and the other people in the room fading into background music. "Oh my Gosh, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too. I just- it felt- it felt like I had to be on 'his side' at first, because- well, you know- and after those first few weeks, it just felt... you were- are- happy, and I didn't deserve to be part of that after I blanked you for so long and- and I'm sorry Claire."

"Its ok, Eve."

The pair looked at each other, mischevious smiles lighting up the room, before Eve yelled to the other Humans and Vampires.

"Lets get this hen-night started!"

_THAT IS IT! NO MORE UPDATES NOW!_

_This was only meant to be a bloody one-shot! xD Thats what your reviews do to me, you know? Imma not write about the Wedding or anything, because different people will want to end it in different ways so go on..._

_Do they get married, or not?  
Does Myrnin bite Claire?  
Does Claire get Vamped?_

_G'wan, you know you want to review and tell me!_

_Chloe xx_


End file.
